


On Your Feet Stark

by Batfink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anger, Established Relationship, Fight Sex, Fighting Kink, M/M, Rough Kissing, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki get in a fight (on purpose).</p><p>Not nearly as violent as the tags imply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Feet Stark

Loki's boot connected forcefully with Tony's chest sending him to his ass on the floor. He flopped backwards until he was lying out flat gasping for breath and thankful, not for the first time that day that he no longer had the arc reactor embedded in his chest.

“On your feet, Stark.” Loki snarled at him.

Tony wheezed a bit and lifted his hand waving it in Loki's direction in a manner that was meant to indicate no more.

Loki strode towards him. Stopping at his side he lifted one foot over him until he was standing across him, a foot on either side of his hips. He glared down at Tony whose breathing was almost back to normal but was still making no attempt to stand up.

“I said. On. Your. Feet. Stark.” Loki snarled leaning down to grab Tony by the front of his t-shirt and effortlessly lifting him back to his feet. Once he was sure he was standing by himself. Loki released his shirt and stepped back a few paces.

He raised his hand in the universal gesture of 'come at me bro'. “Bit more effort this time, if you please.”

Tony huffed out a breath and began to slowly stalk towards Loki who backed away, never taking his eyes off Tony. They circled each other a few times before Loki grew bored of the dance. He darted forward and effortlessly swept Tony's legs out from under him sending him crashing to his knees on the floor.

“Damn it, Loki.” Tony snapped. “What the hell is the point of this?”

“You must learn to defend yourself, Tony.” Loki replied. “I cannot be here to protect you all the time.

Tony glared at him. “I don't need you to fucking protect me.” He snarled getting back to his feet. “I have the suits for that.”

Loki grinned. “Ah yes. The suits.” He taunted. “How did that work out for you last time?”

Tony shook his head. Loki had a point. Their last outing the suit had gotten rather damaged and he had been left pretty much defenceless at that point. “Fuck you.” He spat. More annoyed with himself than he was with Loki.

“Very good.” Loki smiled and started to advance on him. “But control that anger, Stark.”

Tony hated it when Loki called him Stark. He was the only person Tony had ever met who could make it sound like an insult and a pretty serious one at that. Of course he knew that was why Loki did it. He was baiting him and it was working. He made a dive for Loki which he gracefully avoided at the last minute with a chuckle.

“There are very few people, for whom fighting angry is an advantage.” Loki lectured him. “You Stark, are not one of them.”

“Oh yeah?” Tony grinned lunging for Loki again, but at the last minute he twisted himself to the side and caught Loki with a foot to the back of the knee.

Loki went down to his knees laughing. “Better, my pet.”

Tony also hated it when Loki called him his pet. Before Loki could stand again, mainly due to the laughing, Tony rushed him and pushed him forwards onto the floor. He dropped down across Loki's back a knee on each shoulder, pressing his weight down hard.

Loki was still laughing, face pressed into the blue mat on the floor of the work out room they were currently occupying in Stark Tower.

“Why is this so amusing to you?” Tony asked, grinding his kneecaps into Loki's shoulder joints.

Instead of answering Loki bucked his whole body and managed to flip Tony aside.

Tony sighed. They had been at this for hours. He was tired. He was frustrated and mostly he was embarrassed. He would never be in the same league as Steve, obviously. Too old to be a match for Hawkeye and Loki, well, nothing human was ever going to take down Loki. Even the Hulk had barely put a scratch on him despite what he had done to Tony's floor with him.

He flopped sideways onto the mat. “To hell with this.” He muttered laying on his back again. “I'm as fit as I'm ever gonna be at my age and I'm never gonna win a fight with you so why am I even bothering?”

Loki crossed to him and again stepped one foot over him, but this time instead of pulling him back to his feet, he sat down across his hips. “You're bothering, because you don't want to be splatted across New York by someone you should be able to defend yourself against. Even if it is just until your back up suit arrives."

Tony sighed. “I'm tired, Loki. Can we just be done with this for today?” He bucked his hips up towards Loki's.

Loki smiled and leaned down towards him placing a hand on the floor on either side of his head. “What would you rather do instead?” He enquired. His mouth millimetres from Tony's.

Tony lifted his head and pressed his lips to Loki's bringing his arms up to wrap around his ribs. Loki raised his head and pulled back, using Tony's grip to lift them both into a sitting position, their groins pressing together. He wiggled his hips a bit, smiling at the moan that slipped from Tony.

Using the kiss to keep Tony distracted, Loki moved his feet until they were planted down by his sides, perfectly poised to stand and just when Tony moved his hands to start lifting the hem of Loki's shirt, Loki punched him swiftly in the side and stood.

Tony howled in pain and doubled up clutching his side. “What the fuck?” He groaned.

“If you have energy for sex you have energy to fight.” He stalked away a few paces before turning back to face Tony. “On your feet, Stark.”

Suddenly Tony felt rage build inside him. A rage he hadn't felt in years. It was something he had fought long and hard over the years to control, but it was boiling in him now. Slowly, carefully, he got to his feet. His teeth clamped together, but not because of the pain. He was holding on to the last remaining threads of his self control but at the same time, he was now silently begging for Loki to tear them away from him.

“Enough.” He growled in a tone that Loki had never heard before. Turning away, Tony started for the door.

Loki smiled. At last, he thought to himself. Let's see what we can unleash here. He started after Tony in his best stealth mode.

Tony was almost to the door when Loki appeared at his side reaching for his shoulder but before he could touch him Tony spun and grabbed his wrist, twisting it aside he punched Loki so quickly, Loki had no time to react and caught his fist right on the jaw. His head snapped to the side and he laughed. Finally. This was Tony's real rage. Not giving him a chance to get it under control again, Loki quickly reached for his throat but Tony was quicker this time. He dodged backwards and away to the side.

The look he shot Loki was pure rage and Loki loved it. He rushed Tony, knocking him to the floor but Tony quickly threw him off, rolling aside. He was almost back to his feet when Loki caught him by the ankle. Loki being far stronger than any human easily pulled his foot out from under him and he pitched forwards, hands coming up to catch himself as he hit the mat.

As he did so though, he twisted and caught Loki across the side of the head with his other foot knocking him over onto the mat and causing him to release his hold on Tony's ankle.

Tony flipped back to his feet and stomped towards Loki, bringing up his foot he kicked him in the chest as he attempted to stand. As Loki went down though, he managed to grab Tony's foot and pull him off balance. He fell forwards as Loki fell backwards and ended up on top of him.

Loki punched him in the side again, then grabbed his hair and pulled him sideways, rolling them until he was on top. He leaned forward bringing his mouth down towards Tony's. Tony met him halfway but it was his forehead instead of his lips that collided with Loki's mouth. Pushing him sideways until they were rolling again Tony quickly manoeuvred himself back on top.

Loki had felt his bottom lip split with the impact of Tony's forehead. He smiled again. “Better.”

Tony growled and leaned down, swiping his tongue along the blood trickling from Loki's bottom lip. He met Loki's eyes with a wicked glint of his own. “Much.”

Loki grabbed him by the hair again, but this time used it to pull his head back down so that he could slam their lips together in a bruising kiss that left them both tasting his blood. He pushed at Tony's chest with his other hand, this time toppling him backwards. With a wave of his hand they were both naked and he dropped down on top of Tony.

Tony grabbed Loki by the shoulder and pulled him forward bring their lips back together, he bit at the edge of Loki's lip where it was split earning a hiss from Loki but he didn't try to pull away, just let Tony suck it into his mouth.

Loki's fingers were digging into Tony's hips hard enough to bruise but Tony let him, wrapping his legs around him and pulling him close rocking his hips up towards him so that their cocks brushed together. “I always knew you liked it rough.” Tony panted in his ear and Loki laughed again.

“You have no idea, my little pet.” Loki panted moving his mouth to bite down hard on Tony's neck.

“Don't call me that.” Tony snarled as Loki sucked at his neck in a way that was going to leave a mark.

“Make me stop.” Loki breathed in his ear after releasing his neck.

Tony twisted in a manner Loki wouldn't have thought he knew how to and suddenly he was behind him. Loki on his hands and knees on the mat and without warning Tony slammed into him making him gasp.

Tony thrust forward without waiting for Loki to adjust but Loki didn't mind, at least he had magical lube on his side. Tony had been right in his assessment. He did like it rough. Not all the time, but once in a while it was fun and this was certainly a side to Tony he had never seen before, but he liked it.

Tony was pounding into him, fingers bruising against his hips leaving Loki panting beneath him, muscles straining as he fought to adjust to Tony's rhythm. He pushed back hard to meet every thrust and Tony moaned, reaching one hand forward to wrap around Loki's cock which he stroked in hard erratic movements.

It wasn't long before Loki came, but Tony continued to thrust into him, not letting up on Loki's cock either and soon Loki found himself hardening again in Tony's grip. This wasn't like Tony at all. Usually he was the first to come and would stop as soon as Loki did. Interesting that when he lost control of his temper, he gained a whole new level of control on his orgasm.

Loki's brain stuttered to a halt as Tony increased his pace and made him come again. He was at the point of pleasure pain but Tony wasn't done yet. Loki needed to regain control of the situation. He needed to move. Finally, as his cock began to harden yet again, his brain gave one last burst of self preservation and he pushed himself up so that he was now kneeling in front of Tony. The angle was all wrong and Tony was forced to stop but didn't withdraw. Loki pushed back against him until Tony was sitting back on his heels, Loki in his lap. Loki pushed back against him again until Tony took the hint and lay down, Loki lifting just enough to let him straighten out his legs and finally in a move that would have been comical if it hadn't felt so good to Tony, Loki spun himself around on Tony's cock until he was facing him.

He then proceeded to place his hands on Tony's chest and ride him into the thin mat beneath them, finally making him release.

Loki lifted himself off of Tony's cock at last and lowered himself down to lie by his side. “Well.” He chuckled. “I'm not sure how much use that would be in a real fight, but I will definitely be trying to kick your ass more often from now on.”

Tony leaned over and sucked on his bottom lip again before pulling back slightly. “Any time you want to go again. You just let me know.” He smiled. “In the meantime, how about you get us out of here?”

Loki waved his hand and they were instantly transported to Tony's bed in the penthouse, where they remained for a considerable amount of time afterwards.


End file.
